The Murder of Lincoln Loud
by vincentberkan
Summary: In this No Such Luck AU, Sheriff John Hughes of the Royal Woods County Sheriff's Department along with his two top detectives, Hartmann and Bowie, try to solve the case of who murdered Lincoln Loud. But little do they know, that this case is going to be a lot more interesting than they thought.
1. Chapter 1: Body Found

_CHAPTER 1_

_BODY FOUND_

**ROYAL WOODS COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**MARCH 13TH, 11:45 am**

Royal Woods, Michigan. A fine little town in the northern part of the USA. All seems well at first, but you've got to understand that, even in a small town, there is crime. All sorts of crime. Drug dealers, bank robbers, child molesters, kidnappers, child abusers, rapists, the works. And when they break the law, that's where I come in and try to seek justice for all. I'm the Sheriff. The name, in fact, is Sheriff Johnathan Reginald Hughes.

It was another fine summer morning. I had clocked into work a few hours ago. I had on the standard issue department uniform. A blue button up shirt and khaki pants, a black tie, a gold star Sheriff's badge over my heart and a name tag on the other side of my chest, black shoes, a black gun belt with my personal nickel plated Colt Trooper Mk III revolver 38. caliber revolver in the holster. I've had this weapon ever since I got elected into office in 1973, right after I got discharged from serving in Vietnam. It may be a little outdated, but she's reliable.

Anyway, as I sat at my desk, drinking a cup of coffee and looking at a framed photograph of my wife and 5 grandkids, I looked over to my two detectives, Stanley Hartmann, and James Bowie. It was at that moment when Earl, the desk clerk, walked up to me. "Sheriff?" "Yeah?" "We got a hot one, a dead body of a minor found in the park". "Alright, time to roll!" I said, picking up my Colt and sliding it in my holster. "Hartmann, Bowie, you're coming with me".

**ROYAL WOODS PARK**  
**MARCH 13TH, 11:57 am**

We arrived at the park and indeed the desk clerk was right. The victim was a young boy, with white albino hair, dumped into a garbage bin. One thing to note was that he was wearing some sort of squriell uniform, but without the head part. The coroner, my daughter Jenny, was already on the scene. She already had the body, carefully lifted out of the bin and began to look him over. "Alright Jenny, what do we have?" "Well dad, the victum is about 11 years old. I don't see any signs of a scuffle anywhere around the dumpster." "So I guess someone murdered him somewhere else and then dumped the body in the dumpster", said Hartmann. "So far yes", said Jenny. "Do we have a time of death?" I asked. "I'm guessing from the body temperature, he probably died somewhere between ten and eleven o'clock last night", said Jenny.

I looked at the poor boy's body and saw the bruise on him. "Ouch, what did this heartless sumb***h to to 'im?" "From the looks of the wounds, I'd say our perp used someting round, hard, and cylinder like. Like a baseball bat. I'll do an optopsy on him when we get him to the morgue." "Did the victim have any belongings or anything on his person which we can use to identify him?" asked Bowie. "I didn't find a wallet on him", said Jenny. Hartmann noticed something. 2 sets of footprints, both different sizes. "Two different sets of footprints", said Hartmann. "So I've noticed", Jenny said. "So far, one is the size of a child's, the other is an adults'". "Okay", I said, "Bowie, Hartmann, let's search the premises for my clues".

We began to scan the area for anything that looked like evidence. After a while, Bowie called. "Hey Sheriff! Hartmann! I found something". We ran over to Bowie who was standing next to a bush. He was pointing to the heat part of the squriell costume the victim was wearing. After putting on gloves, Hartmann picked up the head and we began to look inside. We then found a label on it. "Royal Woods Middle School", I read aloud. "Do you think the victim was a student there?" asked Bowie. "I don't think so", said Hartmann, "He looks too young to be in middle school". "Maybe we can find him through the County School records", said Bowie.

As we walked back to the dumpster. I saw a female member of the R.W.P.D. handcuffing a tramp. I knew this woman well. "Olivia Schoffner, what do we have here?" "Sheriff", she said, "I found this drunkard sleeping underneath a tree, he says he saw something last night". I looked at the tramp. "Is this true?" "D*** right!", said the bum, "I was drunk as a skunk last night and I saw something". "Good, we'll interrogate you at the station", I said as I turned to the detectives. "Alright boys, clean up everything here and gather-" "Hey Sheriff!" said a voice. I turned to one of my deputies who was waving his hand. "I found something". I walked over and the deputy pointed to a pair of baseball sneakers, caked in mud. I took a good look at them and saw a couple of initials on them. "L.L.", I said before turning to Hartmann, "Have these bagged". "Got it Sheriff". "Meanwhile, let's find the idenity of the victim".

**EVIDENCE SO FAR:**

**\- A dead boy with white hair wearing a squriell costume. (identification missing)  
**

**\- Boy's head has a bruise to the temple.**

**\- The boy has been dead since around 10:00 - 11:00 last night.**

**\- Victim has been killed with a hard object, round, hard, and cylinder like.**

**\- The head of the costume with a label that says "Royal Woods Middle School". (Victim is too young to go to middle school)**

**\- A pair of muddy baseball sneakers with the initials L. L. on them.**

**\- 2 sets of foot prints. One set is the size of a childs, the other an adults.**


	2. Chapter 2: Identification Found

_CHAPTER 2_

_IDENTIFICATION FOUND_

**ROYAL WOODS MIDDLE SCHOOL, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**MARCH 13TH, 12:05 pm**

Me and Hartmann pulled into the driveway of Royal Woods Middle School. We walked into the principle's office and found him sitting at his desk. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Sheriff John Hughes, of the Royal Woods County Sheriff's Department and this is detective Stanley Hartmann", I said. "Juan Ramirez", said the principle, "Please take a seat". We both took seats. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Ramirez. "We found a squriell costume with a Royal Woods Middle School label inside the head part-", Hartmann said before being interrupted. "So that's where it went! The coach has been wondering where that went! We haven't seen it since the last baseball game of the season, that's when Lynn Loud Jr. was playing". "Um sir", I said, "I don't think you'll be getting that suit back ever". "Why not?" "It's part of a murder investigation, the body of a dead boy was found wearing it". Ramirez staired and then cursed. "Aw s**t!".

That's when we began to ask questions. "You said you were missing that suit?" "Uh yes, it was the last game of the season. The squriells against the Hazetucky Hawks. Lynn Loud Jr., our star player, was struggling to win the game, but at the last half of the game, she won. Her family were cheering her off. Even her brother. In fact, he wore that suit at the game". I lifted my head. "Her brother?" "Yeah, his name is Lincoln I believe". "Did he have white hair?", asked Hartmann. "I believe so, why?...Oh no! Don't tell me it was him who got-" I just shook my head. "Dear lord, and after she got kicked off the team too!" "I beg your pardon?" asked Hartmann.

"What?" "Didja say that Lynn Loud Jr. was kicked off of the team?" "Why yes! The other team members told Coach Keck that she was forcing them to do these "Good Luck" stunts like, not chaning your socks or not using the bathroom before a game. Ridiculous crap mostly", the principle said, "Especially when she forced her brother to wear that thing to every game". "She forced him to wear it? Why would she do that?", Hartmann asked. "From what I heard from one of the member of the team, Lynn forced Lincoln to go her baseball game and they bombed it. She then began to think that Lincoln was 'Bad Luck'. The next game, I heard Lincoln tried to prove that he wasn't bad luck by disguising himself in that there get up. Only for it to backfire and Lynn to think that him wearing the suit made him good luck. And she's been forcing him to take it home with him and go to every game and wear it. After the last game, her team members told me and Coach Keck and we kicked off the team."

"Intersting", I said, "Is Lynn here today?" "No, she didn't come to school this morning". "Oh, well, is there an address?" "Indeed, jsut give me a minute". The principal typed on her computer and found her address. "Ah, here she is. 1216 Franklin Avenue". "Thank you Mr. Ramirez", I said before giving him a business card, "If there is any other information you have for us, just call the number on the card". Then me and Hartmann left the office and headed towards the patrol car. "Excuse me", said a voice. We turned to see a 13 year old girl looking at us. She had long lgiht brown hair, buck teeth and freckles, and wore a yellow shirt with light blue jean trousers. "Are you talking about Lynn Jr.?" "Why yes indeed, young lady", I said, "Is there something you want to tell us?" "Well, I kinda overheard you guys talking and I may have some stuff that might help".

"Well, what is it?" The girl perked up and began talking. "My name is Margo Roberts and I'm on Lynn's team. Lynn is a bit hot-headed and aggressive if you know what I mean". "The arrogant Jock, I heard it all before", said Hartmann. "Yeah, well, normally Lynn has never lost a game, but a couple of weeks ago, this was different." "Different?" I asked. "Lynn forced Lincoln to go to her game after he said he wanted some time alone", Margo said. "How did she force him to go?", asked Hartmann. "She told us she had to threaten him with a baseball bat to make him go." "A baseball bat?" I asked. "Yep". "Margo", I asked, "What happened at the game?" "We bombed terribly, at the end of the game, the second she saw Lincoln, she screamed, drove behind a dumpster, and told him he was a jinx. She then banned him from going to her games and said she had to appease the Softball Gods". "Seriously? Softball gods?" "As god as my witness, Sheriff. That's what I heard her say".

Hartmann held his chin. "Is there anything else?" "Oh yes, after that, she told us that Lincoln started showing signs that he was bad luck. Right to the point where his family began to neglect him and even throw him out of the house!" "Seriously!? They just threw an 11-year-old child out of the house? Didn't the parents do anything about it?" "Even her parents were wrapped around her finger! It seemed like they would rather listen to superstitions rather than common sense". I didn't like the sound of this. I turned to Hartmann. "I think we better get down to that house and see what the h*** is going on!", I said before turning to Margo and giving her a business card, "Thanks kid. If there's anything else you need to say. Just call the number on the card". That's when we left.

"If they threw out a child then that means this case is a lot hairy than I thought". "But we don't know if it is Lincoln Loud, Sheriff", said Hartmann, "It could be another albino kid". "As soon as we get there. We'll take the parents to the morgue for a complete identification and start interrogating them", I said.

**1216 FRANKLIN AVENUE, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**MARCH 13TH, 12:13 pm**

After grabbing a quick lunch from the Burpin' Burger, we rushed over to 1216 Franklin Avenue. No one was home so we decided to ask the neighbors. We walked over to the house next door and knocked on it. An old man with a thick white mustache and small glasses walked outside. "Whadda you want?" "I'm Sheriff Hughes, and this is Detective Stanley Hartmann". "What're you here about?" "Did you notice anything odd happening at the Loud residence?" "Maybe, whadda mean?" "We got reports of a minor being thrown out of his own house because he was labeled as 'Bad Luck'. Did you see anything?" "Indeed I did, Sheriff", said the old man, "It was a couple of weeks ago, my young neighbor, Lincoln Loud, was thrown out of his own house because his family believed he was bad luck. I also heard that that family even got rid of his furniture and sold all of stuff. H*** they even boarded up his bedroom door!".

I was even shocked than last time. "Then there's another thing", the old man said, "One morning, a few days after his family forced him to sleep outside, he admitted that he lied about being bad luck because he wanted some time to himself. But they didn't believe him. I thought it was all a joke." We stood there, silent. "Hold on, are you saying this was real!?" "Alas, it is!" The old man was shocked. Then we heard a car pull into the driveway next door. We looked over and saw an old 1950s FUNG station wagon pull into the driveway. We then watched as a man, a woman, and 10...**10** kids climbed out of the van. "That must be them".

Me and Hartmann walked over to the huge family and began to ask questions. "Excuse me", I said, "I'm Sheriff John Hughes and this is Detective Hartmann. We heard from a neighbor about a certain bad luck problem?" The family started looking nervous. "Relax, nobody's in trouble...yet", said Hartmann. The father stepped up. "You?" "Lynn Loud Sr.", said the father. "May you please explain why you threw a minor outside of his own home because he was bad luck?" I asked.

"It all started after Lynn Jr, that's my daugher right there", He pointed to the girl with the red and white versey with the number 1 on it, "lost a baseball game. She started accusing Lincoln of being bad luck and eventually Lincoln started showing that he was bad luck. So we decided to ban him from going to family outtings and such. H*** the girls even boarded up his room and threw him out. Me and the wife thought this was all a joke so we played along, even when Lincoln tried to admit he wasn't bad luck. Then after a baseball game where Lynn Jr. won, we learned that Lincoln disguised himself off as a squriell trying ot prove that he wasn't bad luck. But it backfired and the girls started treating him like an object."

"So you just played along like that?" asked Hartmann, "Sir, you do realize you and your wife just commited child abuse...right?" "What now?" Me and Hartmann faceslapped outselves. "Great, more idiot parents to deal with", I muttered to myself. "Anyway, last night, Lynn got kicked off the team because one of the girls discovered we've been forcing Lincoln to wear that stupid costume and treating him like an object rather than a human being and she's been making her team do all of this good luck crap. Aparently she believed in luck, rather than skill."

All of a sudden, another car pulled in and out came an old man and an old woman. "Who're they?" I asked. "That's my dad", said the woman waring the pink shirt, "and my Aunt Ruth". The old man and the old lady looked at us. "Still no sign of him, Rita". "Beg pardon?" The old man noticed us. "Uh, excuse me, who're you?" "Sheriff John Hughes and this is Detective Stanley Hartmann". "I didn't know you called the police", said Ruth. I then asked the woman. "Ma'am, did they know that you were abusing your son?" "No they didn't", said Rita, "The minute Lincoln was noticed missing, we instantly called them". "And I wasn't very happy!", said Albert, looking sternly at Rita.

"Uh ma'am", asked Stanley. "Yes?" "Does your son have white hair?" The Loud Family's eyes plucked up. "Yes! You mean you found him! Is he alright?" Me and Hartmann looked at each other before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Loud. "Uh Ma'am, Sir", I said, "You and the other adults might need to come down to the morgue for a bit". Rita's smile suddenly disappeared. "Whuh? Why?" "We...we need you to identify a body". The loud adult froze. Albert looked at the oldest girl in the family. "Lori, look after things while we're gone...oh...and...and pray". "Got it, Pop-pop", said the oldest girl as she lead her sisters into the house.

**ROYAL WOODS MORGUE, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN  
MARCH 13TH, 12:52 pm**

Me and Hartmann led the Loud adults to the morgue and led them inside. My daughter Jenny was already there, there was a small corpse on the table, it was covered up in a blanket. I turned to the Loud parents. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Both parents, grandfather, and aunt nodded. "We need to know", said Lynn Sr. I then turned to Jenny who then took a hold of the end of hte blanket. The second she uncovered the boy's head, Rita Loud gasped in sadness. "OH GOD NO!" She cried, "NO! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rita then bawled out. "LINCOLN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HO-HO-HOOOOOOOO!" The poor woman buried her face in her hands while the father, the grandfather, and the aunt just stood there, with tears in their eyes, as they looked at what used to be Lincoln loud.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, ma'am", I said. Rita then got up and looked at the body again. And then noticed there were some stitches on the boy's temple. "Wha...wha happened to him?" "We believe he was hit in the head by a hard object. The cororner was just-" "YOU CUT OPEN MY BABY!?" Rita shouted to Jenny as she began to lounge towards her. Luckily, her father managed to grab her before she could strangle Jenny. "RITA! CALM DOWN!" "CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? MY BABY BOY IS DEAD AND SHE CUT HIM OPEN!" "She's a coroner Rita! She's supposed to do that!", said Ruth before turning to Lynn Sr. "I think we'd better get her outta here".

The Loud Family led the sobbing Rita out of the room. "This is one part of the job I hate", I said before turning to Jenny, "So do we know how the victim died?" "Yep", said Jenny, "He died of a huge bow to the temple and I also found these!" She lifted the blanket off of the boy and me and Hartmann saw brusies on the chest and stomach. There were even brusies on the private areas and legs. "Ouch", said Hartmann, "However did this, did a number on him". "I suspect the same object, that was used to kill him also made these bruises", said Jenny, ". At tAlso to note, I found these in his temple". Jenny held out a small glass jar with piece of wood inside. "Splinters", I said. "They were inside his temple. I suspect the object may have been something made of wood". That moment, Bowie came into the room. "Sheriff! Hartmann! You know that tramp we picked up in the park who said he saw something?" "Yeah?" "He's sober now and he's ready for interrogation". "Good", I said as we left the morgue.

**EVIDENCE SO FAR:**

**\- The victim's name is Lincoln Loud, age 11.**

**\- The boy had been a victim of child abuse by being used as a good luck charm instead of a human being. Also to note that the minor had been thrown out of his own home because of 'supposed' bad luck.**

**\- The murder weapon was made of wood, which splinters were found in the temple.**

**\- The victim disappeared yesterday right after Lynn Loud Jr. disappeared.**

**\- Brusies were found on the victim's body all over the chest, stomach, private areas, and legs. Aparently caused by the same object that killed him.**


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Interrogation and a Chase

_CHAPTER 3_

_1st INTERROGATION_

**ROYAL WOODS COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**MARCH 13TH, 12:12 pm**

Me and Hartmann walked into the station and found Bowie and Officer Schoffener from the R.W.P.D. waiting for us. "The tramp is sober enough to talk", said Schoffener. "Thanks Olivia", I said before turning to Bowie and Hartmann, "Let's start interrogating". We headed down the hall and entered Interrogation Room 3. D***, that tramp was quite a sad shame. Raggy clothes, thick beard and shaggy hair, I thought to myself "when was the last time this bum went to a barber". I then took a sniff and quickly coughed. "And when was the last time he took a bath?!" I thought.

Anyway, Bowie took a seat at the table while me and Hartmann stood. "Alright, you sober now?" asked Bowie. "Uh, yes. I think", said the Tramp. "What's your name?" "Folks 'round these parts call me Jack", said the tramp. "Do you know what you saw last night?" "Y-yeah", said the homeless man, "Last night, while I was drunk, I was sleeping in the bushes and I thought I saw what I believed was a small person throwing something in that dumpster". "Small person?" "It might've been a kid or a midget, I was drunk as a skunk in a trunk". "Interesting", said Bowie. "Then, a little bit after the "small person" left, a man came and began to drive in the dumpster. "I think I heard exclaim something when he saw what the "small person" threw in the dumpster".

"Go on?" "I think the man took something from the object". "Interesting. Do you know what this man looked like?" "I think he had a gray mustache, bald head, and he was very fat.", said the Tramp, "I think he was also wearing a red shirt". "A red shirt?", I asked. Then I remembered something. "This is guy smell like nachos and hotdogs?" "Come to think of it, he did", said the Tramp. I can only know one person who fit that description. "I think we're done here", I said before giving him my card, "If you have any other information, just call the number". I then walked outside the interrogation room and turned to Bowie. "Bowie, folla' me". "Where're we goin'?" "To Flips!"

**FLIP'S FOOD N' FUEL, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN  
****MARCH 13TH, 12:57 pm**

We arrived at Flip's Food N' Fuel, the local conveniece store. We parked the '62 Chevy Impala patrol car in the parking lot and headed inside. One thing I forgot to mention is that Royal Woods is one of a few towns in the country to still use older patrol cars because the county doesn't have the money in the budget to buy new ones, so over the years, we had to modernize them by suping them up, adding SCMODS (State County Municiple Offender Data System) and bars on the backseat windows, etc. Me and the other law enforcement officers of the county don't mind. Anyway, we walked inside and found Flip at the counter. Me and Flip have a 'history'. Flip was known for trying to cheat his customers and breaking several health codes.

The slippery b*****d was bent down, looking for something. He heard me and Bowie walk up to the counter. "Ah, welcome to Flip's Food n' Fuel", he said before turning to us, "What can I do for-...oh, it's you guys". He suddenly tried to play honest. "What can Ol' Flip do for Royal Woods' finest". "Cut the bulls**t, Flip. We have some questions, and don't try to play innocent." "Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Bowie started to ask questions. "Last night, a child was murdered". "Yeah, I heard something like that on the news, this morning". "A witness says last night, you were diving into the dumpster. What were you doing?" "Uh, nothin' much. I just...lost my wallet, yeah that's it". I wasn't fooled by Flip's long tongue, nether was Bowie. "You're lying Flip. You knew what you were doing!" "Wanna back that up, cop?" "The witness says you exclaimed something while you were in the dumpster! What did you find!? The body?" "Body? Errrrrrrr...no. I found my wallet." And he reached for his back pocket and pulled it out.

"Interesting", I said as I suddenly saw another wallet next to the cash register, "Then wh's wallet does that belong to?" "Uhhhhhh, some kid". "Mind if I see it?", I asked. "Why?" "Just show it to me". Flip, nervously, picked up the wallet nest to the cash register and gave it to me. I opened it and saw Flips identification in it. "Hmmm, this kid's wallet seems to have your identification in it!", I said, "Lemme see the other wallet. The one you have in your hand". "Oh! Uhhhhh, sure, just let me-" Suddenly Flip made a break for it. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted, "Bowie, go after him! I'll chase him in the patrol car!". While Bowie chased after Flip, I ran outside, dashed into the patrol car, started the ignition, flipped on the red bubblegum light and old fire truck style siren and began chasing after the crooked cheapskate.

Then I saw Bowie, running towards me. "He's getting into his van!" "Get in!" Bowie climbed in and we began to chase Flip. I grabbed the CB Radio Handle. "This is Sheriff John Hughes of the Royal Woods County Sheriff's Department! I'm in pursuit of a 1977 Dodge Sportsman Panel truck, license: CHPSKT. Bowie then leaned out of the passenger window with his pistol drawn and aimed at van's tires. "Be careful, Bowie", I said. "Relax, Sheriff. I'm a crack shot". Flip then crashed into a mailbox and Bowie took a couple of shot, but they only punctured the back bumper. "Get me closer!" said Bowie. "I'm trying Bowie, that slippery sumb***h is too fast!" We then heard two other sirens and a couple of units from the R.W.P.D. came to join the chase. I pulled out the CB Handle again. "Attention all units! Suspect is now heading towards the interstate 39! Set up a roadblock!"

As we reached Interstate 39, we saw that the state police put up a road block. Knowing Flip, he'd swerve and go antoher way. In which he did. But then Bowie took a couple of more shots and finally penitrated his back tires. "GOT 'IM!" We watched as the white swerved and then crashed into Gus' Games and Grub! I immediately stopped the patrol car and me, Bowie, some R.W.P.D. officers, and a couple of state troopers ran inside the joint with our revolvers drawn at Flip. **"COME OUT OF THE VAN RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND EMPTY!"** I shouted. Seeing that he had nowhere else to go, Flip meekly climbed out of the van with his hands in the air. Bowie immediately handcuffed him. "Now let's see who's wallet you really have?". He pulled the wallet out of Flip's pocket and opened it. "Bingo! Take a look at this Sheriff!" I took the wallter from him and looked at the identification inside. The ID said "_LINCOLN L. LOUD. AGE 11"._ "You've got some explaining to do Flip", I said. "Aw christ", said Flip as we put him into the back of the patrol car.

**EVIDENCE SO FAR:**

**\- The Tramp says that a 'small person' dragged Lincoln's body to the dumpster and threw him in there.**

**\- Why was Flip dumpster diving and why did he have Lincoln's wallet?**


	4. Chapter 4: More Clues come to mind

_CHAPTER 4_  
_FLIP'S INTERROGATION_

**_WARNING: Flip will say something Racist!_**

**ROYAL WOODS COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**March 13th, 1:53 pm**

We hauled Flip back to the station and took him to interrogation room number 2. Me and Bowie handled the interrogation. "It doesn't look good for you Flip", I said, "You've got the wallet of a dead child in your pocession. You're looking at the electric chair". "Now hold on to your taters!", said the gruff con man, "I did nothin'! Ya hear! I didn't commit no crime!" "Then why did we find you with Lincoln Loud's wallet in your back pocket?" asked Bowie. "Listen here, c***ky! You stay outta your bus-" "I beg your pardon!?" I suddenly grew defensive. Bowie was an African American. My father fought for civil rights alongside blacks during the age of discrimination and hearing that fat orge call Bowie that made my blood boil.

"Ya heard me!" I suddenly grabbed Flip by the collar. "Listen here, Flip. I'm gonna tell you why you had Lincoln's wallet on you! Last night, you whacked the child in the park, dragged him to the dumpster and stole his wallet." "HEY HEY HEY! Listen! I didn't murder no kid!" Flip said getting nervous. "Listen here fata**! If I and the rest of the department don't see anything wrong with my partner's skin color, I dunno why you think its a problem! Now I suggest you start telling the truth before I get physical!" "Okay! Okay! I take it back! I'll tell you everything!" I dropped Flip onto the chair. "That's better", I said before muttering "You racist pig!".

"Alright, listen. Last night, I went dumpster diving, seeing if I can find anything that could be worth sellin' off in my shop. Then I came across the kid. From the odor, I figured he was kaput, so I figured-" "So you figured you'd help yourself to his wallet!?" I asked. "Yeah, so what? It's not like _he_ needed it". I just stood there, looking at Flip. I then walked over to the door, stuck my head out the window and saw deputies McDougal and Smith. "McDougal! Smith! Haul this racist sack of s**t to the cells!"

"Wait! Wait! There's more!" "More?", asked Bowie. "Before I dived into the dumpster, I thought I saw someone walk away from the dumpster." "Someone? Explain." "Well, this person was just a small girl, with burnette hair, and was wearing some kind of sports jersey with watching red shorts. She was also carrying a baseball bat". "Thanks for the information", said Bowie. "Does this mean I get to go off scott free?" "Are you f**kin' kidding me!? You just pitched a wallet off of a dead child's corpse, evaded the authorites and endangered the public with your road rage. You're going back to prison!" "Crap", Flip said as Deputies McDougal and Smith hauled him away to the cells.

As my deputies carried away Flip, Bowie turned to me. "Hey Sheriff", he said, "When we were at the Loud residence, there was a girl matching the description Flip said there. You thinking what I'm thinking?". "You're d*** right I am", I said, "Go get Hartmann. We've got to investigate the Loud Family". We got out of the interrogation room and found Hartmann. "I just got off the phone, you know that Margo Roberts kid we met eariler?" "Yeah?" "I think she may have some information for us. She told us to meet her at her house". "Where's that?" "1324 Evergreen Avenue". "Good, let's interview her and go take a look at the Loud Family", I said as we walked outside and towards my patrol car.

**ROBERTS FAMILY RESIDENCE, 1324 EVERGREEN AVENUE, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**March 13th, 2:16 pm**

We arrived at the Roberts Family Residence. We parked the patrol car in the driveway and walked up to the door. A woman answered. "Hello?" "Ma'am", I said, "I'm Sheriff John Hughes and there are my detectives Hartmann and Bowie. We heard your daughter might have some information about the murder?" "Oh yes, such a shame," the woman said as she called for her daugher, "MARGO!" Then Margo came up to the door. "Yeah mom?" "The Sheriff and some detectives are here to ask some questions honey". We then followed Margo to the living and sat down in on the couch. "Okay miss Roberts. shoot away", I said. "Well, it happened yesterday, when Coach Keck kicked Lynn off of the team. I deeply remember the last time I saw Lynn yesterday, she was steamed. She was heading towards the locker room. She said she was going to talk to Lincoln". "Lincoln?" "Yeah, he was going to return the suit". "Interesting", I said. "I remember it directly because she shoved Laura away from the doorway". "Laura?" "Laura Leighton. Another member of the team. In fact, one April Fools Day, she was hired to be Lynn's double so she can avoid getting pranked by her sister Luan".

"Go on", said Bowie. "Well Laura joined the team after that incident. In fact, she almost resembles Lynn!" "Really?" "Yep, only difference is that Laura has a round nose". "I see", I said, "We might want to talk to this Laura Leighton. Thank you very much Ms. Roberts". We got up and began to leave when Margo stopped us. "Oh and Sheriff?" "Yeah?" "Are you going to the Loud's house?" "That depends, why?" "Can you drop these off for me", Margo said holding a pair of sneakers, "They're Lynn's!" I looked at the Sneakers, they looked exactly like the sneakrs we found at the park. But the only difference was that they had the initials, _LJ_ on them, that, and they were a different size. "Uh sure, I'll take them to her. Where di you get these?". "Laura found them. She was heading back to the locker room to get her sneakers but only found Lynns. She gave them to me and asked if I can give them to her". "Intersing" I took the shoes and we headed outside towards the squad car.

As we drove, I began to think. "Why did we find Laura's shoes at the park?" I said. "I guess we'll have to find out", said Hartmann. "I say we take a look at the Middle School locker room", said Bowie. "That sounds like a good idea", I said. "I say now is a good time to interview the Loud family".

**LOUD FAMILY RESIDENCE, 1216 FRANKLIN AVENUE, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**March 13th, 2:31 pm**

We pulled into the Loud Family driveway. We could hear crying from the house. "The Loud adults must've told them about Lincoln", said Bowie. "Alright, let's go do some interviewing", I said. We walked to the door and rang the doorbell, but it broke. "Dang it", I said. So I simply knocked. Then Mrs. Rita Loud opened the door. Her eyes were red with tears. "Y-y-y-yes, wh-whadda want?" "Mrs. Loud, we're here to conduct some interviews with your family, especially Lynn Loud Jr.", I said. "O-of course Sheriff", Rita said as she lead us into the house. All of the Loud daughters were in the living room, crying away. "I'll interview Lynn Jr. You guys handle the rest", I said before turning to the father, "Where's Lynn Jr.?" "Upstairs", the father said with tears in his eyes, "I'll show you". The father lead me up the stairway and towards a bedroom door. He opened the door and suddenly, several bats came flying out! I nearly pulled out my revolver by instint. "Good lord! Do you any permits to have livestock in your household!?"

I looked into the room and saw a young 13 year old girl with Brunette hair, tied in a pony tail. She wore red shorts and a red and white long sleeve jersey. I noticed that she had bandages on her feet. I gently knocked on the door and the girl noticed. "Mind if I come in?" "I don't care", the girl said quietly. I walked inside the room and sat down beside her. "I'm just here to ask questions", I said kindly. "Sure, shoot away Sheriff". "Okay, when was the last time you saw your brother". "Uhhhhh well...ummmm. It...it was yesterday in the locker room". "Go on". "We...we got into an argument and we just walked away". "What was the argument about?" "It was about...uhhhhhhh...it was about who'll be paying for lunch down at the Burpin' Burger. Lincoln didn't feel like paying so we...yeah. That was it". I was getting suspicious. "I don't you're telling the truth kid", I said. "Beg pardon?" "We are aware that you were kicked off of the team because you were forcing your brother to wear a stupid costume in order to get "Good Luck".

"Whanna back that up cop?" Lynn said agressively. I was surprised by this, but I continued. "Principle Rameriz and your friend Margo Roberts us about it". Lynn's eyes goggled. "Why that little b-", he whispered before talking normal, "Ugh, fine! I got kicked off the team because of that! I forced him to wear it because he was jinxed! He was making me lose?" "How?" "By being there! That's how!" "Explain?" "At the start of the season, I forced Lincoln to come to my baseball match. But we lost and I figured since Lincoln never came to my games before, he was bad luck." I sighed. "Kid. Does Lincoln play baseball?" "No." "Is he intersted in any sports at all?" "No." "Then how was he responsible for losing the game?" "Well he...he...". "Exactly, you're the one playing the game. Not him. And this good luck bulls**t, it's just crap people made up because they don't want to admit they lost". I then turned to her feet. "What happened to your feet?" "They...er...I stepped in some thorns and scraped by feet against them". "I see. Can you recall where you went after that argument?" "I...I went to the Burpin' Burger to mope". "Can anyone back this up?" "Uhhhh, ask my boyfriend Franscisco. He'll back me up". "I see. Is there anything else you can recall?" "Yeah, after I left, Laura Leighton. She's another member of our team, walked back into the locker room. She...she said she needed to get her sneakers".

Before I could say anything, Hartmann walked in. "We took care of all the family members". "Good", I said, "Let's go". As we walked out of the house, Bowie talked to me. "So what did Lynn Jr. say?" "She claims that her brother was bad luck and forced him to wear the suit in order to win games", I said. "That's what the other girls said. They even forced Lincoln to come to their events to order to have good luck. Even the Parent's stupidly followed this". "What were they thinking?", I asked. "Aparently, they thought the girls were just playing a joke on Lincoln, they didn't even know they meant it until it was too late". "The minute this case is over, we outght to make those two re-take parenting class", I said. "Now what's next?" "We investigate the Locker Room at Royal Woods Middle".

**EVIDENCE SO FAR:**

**\- Lynn Jr's Shoes have the initials LJ on them. Margo says that Laura Leighton, a girl in the same team and with similar features as Lynn Jr. found them in the Locker Room and gave them to Margo to give to Lynn. Also to note, Lynn Jr's shoes were a little bigger than the shoes found at the Locker Room**

**\- Lynn Jr's feet were covered in bandages. She claimed to have stepped in thorns and scraped her feet against them.**

**\- Flip said a girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail wearing red shorts and a red and white jersey and carrying a baseball bat walking away from the dumpster where Lincoln was found.**

**\- Margo Roberts said she last saw Lynn Jr. the previous day in order to talk to Lincoln in the locker room. Shoving away Laura Leighton in the process.**

**\- Why was Lynn Jr being so aggressive?**


	5. Chapter 5: Locker Rooms and Tapes

_CHAPTER 5_  
_THE LOCKER ROOM_

**ROYAL WOODS MIDDLE SCHOOL, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**  
**March 13th, 3:05 pm**

We arrived back at Royal Woods Middle School, the place where Lincoln Loud was last seen alive. Me, Hartmann, and Bowie parked the patrol car in the school parking lot and walked over to Principal Ramirez. "I see you are back", he said. "We have reason to believe that the school Locker Room was the last place Lincoln Loud was seen alive.", I said. "The Locker Room? Well you better get over there, the janitors are about to start cleaning the place!" "Oh sonna va-" We ran like hell towards the locker room. We got there just as the janitor was about to open the door with his cleaning supplies. "What's goin' on?" "Sheriff John Hughes of the Royal Woods County Sheriff's Department, we need to look over the locker room so I'm afraid you can't clean up this place until we say so". "Well shoot", said the janitor. What am I gonna do now?"

The janitor left as me, Hartmann, and Bowie went inside. We found the place to be a little messy but then again, since when was there ever a locker room that was tidy? We began to look over the place. We opened lockers but mostly found dirty laundry, worn out baseball equipment such as helmets, bats, and gloves. But nothing much. As we were wraping it up... "Hey Sheriff", said Hartmann, "Take a look at this". We looked over to where Hartmann was pointing. His finger pointed at the edge of a locker room bench and there was a red stain on it, along with a few red dots on the floor with some white hairs mixed in it. The red dots could be only one thing...blood!

We found Coach Keck in her office and asked her about it. "Blood?" she said, "Weird. I'e hadn't heard about any brawls in the locker room. If there was, the security camera would catch the guilty party." We walked over to her security monitor, but was surprised. "Now what the h*** is goin' on?!" We looked over and saw an empty VHS tape box. "Someone's taken the security tape from yesterday." I looked at her. "Who had access to your security footage?" "Only me. But I told my students about it in case some rebel rouser wanted to start something in the locker room".

"I think whoever murdered the Loud kid knew about the tape and took it to prevent it from being found it", said Bowie. "But we didn't find any tape at the crime scene", said Hartmann. "Okay, here's what I think happened", I said, "The murderer hit Lincoln with the baseball bat, thus causing him to fail and hit his temple on the edge of the bench. Thus killing him". "Okay, but we're going to need a murder weapon", said Bowie. Suddenly, Hartmann's phone rang. "Hello?...yeah?...uh-hun...I see...okay, we'll be there. Bye", said Hartmann before putting away the phone, "That was Jenny, she wants to talk to us". "About what?" "Search me? But I think we'd better get there quickly." "Alright, but first, let's get a sample of that blood from the locker room. If my suspicious are right, that could be Lincoln Loud's blood".

**ROYAL WOODS MORGUE, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN  
March 13th, 3:24 pm**

We collected the hair and blood samples and headed over to the morgue where we found Jenny. She had the shoes we found at the crime scene in her pocession. "What's goin' on Jenny?" I asked. "One of the officers brought these in. He found blood inside 'em". "Blood?" "Yep. Aparently whoever wore these, their feet were too big thus whenever they walked, their feet rubbed against the insides of the shoes, making them bleed." Then I remember something from interrogating Lynn Loud Jr.

_"What happened to your feet?" "They...er...I stepped in some thorns and scraped by feet against them"._

"I think we should take a look at Lynn Jr.'s alibi", I said before turning to Hartmann and Bowie. "Hartmann, I need you to go to Laura Leighton's residence and ask her about what size of show she wears. Bowie, I need you to check the Burpin' Burger and ask if Lynn Jr. and her beau Francisco were there. I'm going to see Francisco myself and interrogate him privately". I then turned to Jenny. "Jenny, where are those wooden splinters you found in Lincoln's head?" "Right here", she gave me the bag of splinters. "What's the plan Sheriff?" "When I give the order, we'll head over to the Loud Family residence", I said. We all went our seperate ways. Hartmann went to Laura Leighton's, Bowie went to check the Burpin' Burger, and I went straight to Francisco's place.

**4567 COLONEL STREET, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN  
March 13th, 3:44 pm**

I arrived at the Garcia residence. I knocked on the door and a Cuban woman in her late 30s - early 40s opened the door. "Mrs. Garcia I presume?" "Yes? What do you want?" "I'm Sheriff John Hughes of the Royal Woods County Sheriff's Department. I'm here to talk to your son about a friend of his". "I see", she said, "Francisco! Come down please". Soon the young Cuban boy came down the stairs. "Yes mom?" "The Sheriff here wants to talk to you". "Uh okay", he said. "Is it okay if we talk in the living room?" I asked. He and his mother nodded.

We sat down in the living room and I pulled out my notebook. "I'm certain you're aware of the death of Lincoln Loud?" "Yes, it's shocking", Francisco said. "Well, we're doing an investigation on the Loud Family. Can you tell me about Lynn Jr's wherabout's yesterday?" "Uhhhh sure. We...we went to Gus' Games n' Grub", the young Cuban boy said. "Gus' Games n' Grub? Funny, Lynn Jr. said you guys went to the Burpin' Burger?" "Oh crud!", Francisco muttered before saying, "Ah that's it! Yeah, I...I meant the Burpin' Burger." The Garcia kid was starting to look nervous. "Son, I have a feeling you're not telling the truth. If I send one of my detectives down to Gus', is Gus gonna tell him that you and Lynn were there?" The boy looked at his mother. "Just tell the truth sweetie", she said. Francisco sighed. "No, we didn't go to any of those places", he said. "Then tell me what happened?" "Last night, Lynn Jr. came here and asked me to vouch for her". "Vouch for what son? If there's anything you know that's important to this case, it's best you tell me". The young Cuban boy sighed and began to explain.

_Last night, Lynn came to the back door of my house. I was in the kitchen making a tuna sandwich when I saw her outside and signaled me to meet her in the backyard. I went to the backyard and found Lynn Jr. I asked what was going on and she said she just did something real bad and asked me if I could make up an alibi for her. She also said she took Laura Leighton's shoes in order to cover her tracks._

"And after that, she left", he said. "Intersting to note". "Also as she left, I noticed that her feet were covered in mud and were were cuts on her feet as if she rubbed them against something". "Hmmmmmmmmmm, I see. Thank you very much son", I said, "That's all I need to hear". As got up and prepared to leave. "Oh Sheriff". I turned to the Garcia boy. "Yes?" "Lynn also wanted me to dispose of something. I tried to, but doubt was playing on my mind and I didn't. It looked suspicious". "What is it?" "Be right back", said the boy. He went upstairs and later came back down with something in his hand. It was a black VHS Tape with a label that said "_ROYAL WOODS MIDDLE SCHOOL LOCKER ROOM, MARCH 12TH_". "Interesting", I said as I took the tape and left.

I walked over to the patrol car and pulled out the CB Radio. "Hartmann, Bowie? You guys there?" "_10-4 Sheriff, this is Hartmann. I've checked the Burpin' Burger, neither Francisco Garcia nor Lynn Jr. have been there yesterday."_ "I know, Garcia told me everything. Aparently Lynn Jr. told him to make up an alibi. Plus He gave me the missing security tape". "_This is Bowie, Sheriff. I got back from the Leighton residence. Ms. Laura says that she didn't notive she got the wrong shows until she got home. She said they were too big for her feet."_ "Okay, everyone meet me at the station. We got a security tape to look at".

**ROYAL WOODS COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN  
MARCH 13th, 4:01 pm**

We arrived at the station and pulled out an old VHS TV. "Alright, If I'm correct, this tape should show us who the murderer is", I said. Bowie put the tape in and after fast forwarding a bit, we reached the time the victum was killed. And that's when we saw the culprit. "Alright, we got our evidence", I said before turning to the detectives, "Hartmann, Bowie, you guys are coming with me. I'm also going to need some backup for this job. Have a couple of patrol cars surrounding the area". "Yes sir", said Bowie. "Gentlemen, we are going to the Loud Family residence!".

**EVIDENCE SO FAR:**

**\- Blood and White Hair stands were found in the Middle School locker room on the edge of one of the locker room benches and a security tape was stolen from the coach's office.**

**\- Coroner said that the inside of Laura's shoes were covered in blood, as if the person's feet were too big for them and the feet rubbed against them, making them bleed.**

**\- Francisco Garcia (Boyfriend of Lynn Jr.) said that Lynn came to his backyard last night and asked him to make up an alibi for her. Garcia also said that her feet were covered in mud and blood. Lynn said that she took Laura Leighton's shoes to cover her tracks. She also asked Garcia to dispose of a security tape.**

**\- Security tape has been found (Murderer will be revealed in next chapter)**


End file.
